Who?
by Nate Z
Summary: Just who is this mysterious new person within the magical blue box?


"_Doctor Who" and all related thingys are copyright the BBC and no infringement is intended. This is meant to be a homage to one of the greatest Sci-Fi franchises._

_The narrator of this little tale, however, is mine._

**Who?**

Who am I? Are you sure you want to know?

Actually, no. You don't.

See, my life is pretty ordinary. I'm just your regular girl, not a care in the world. I go to school, I write exams...you get the idea. I guess what would set me apart is that I actually like school. I'm pretty smart too. Top of all my classes.

No, I don't wear glasses. Got corrective surgery years ago. Though I do have The Hat.

The Hat is just a white fedora with a red band. I really don't see what the big deal is, but people give me the weirdest looks when I wear it. And I love it, so I wear it just about everywhere. Maybe it's because it seems to be the only time people notice me.

Most of the time though, I don't really notice them not noticing me. I'm too busy exploring, learning. I lose myself in the world around me, taking in all that I can see. Everything from the first snowflake of the winter to the atomic structure of the solar system. I just love it. All of it.

Of course, the problem becomes there's only so much you can learn from the typical small town in the middle of no-where. And me barely being 17, I can't really go anywhere. Even if I was of age, I'm more or less broke. Barely have enough for my transit pass every month. So I just wander around, feeling trapped...

That is, until the day I found my Treasure.

It was just another ordinary day, really. School was out, and I didn't feel like going home just yet, so I decided to explore the old abandoned Torchwood House. No one had lived there for years, and all those rumors of ghosts and what not kept just about everyone else away. It's great place to get away. So I found a way in, and there it was.

A big blue box, about the size of an old phone booth, just sitting in the middle of the ballroom. The words "POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX" were wrapped around the top a small beacon of some kind was on its roof. And judging by all the dust and cobwebs, it had been there for a very long time.

It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

I spent most of that first night trying to figure out how to get inside. The door was locked, and nothing I tried worked. I eventually found a key though. In a cubby hole above the "P" in "POLICE." And as amazing as the outside was, inside was a world all its own.

Literally. The box was only about four feet by four feet on the outside, maybe six feet tall, but inside...there were stairs! Doors! Rooms! Closets!

And the Book. "A Journal of Impossible Things." I found it lying on the console that was in the center of the first room. When I finally made myself go home, I took it with me, and I couldn't put it down.

I read it all the way through that night, and again the next day. I skipped school to read it in the box. I never skip school.

That's how I learned about him. The Doctor. The Time Lord. "The Man Who Makes People Better." The Lonely God. The Oncoming Storm. I learned about how he could change his face. About how he traveled the universe, going through time and space as easily as driving around the city.

I learned how much I wanted to be this man.

And after I had the diary memorized, I began to explore my Treasure, or the TARDIS as it's really called. It will always be a Treasure to me.

"Hello my lovely," I greet it as enter the Torchwood House. "Do you know what today is?"

The TARDIS's door almost sounds excited as it creeks open. I love that creak. I love everything about this box.

"It's our anniversary," I continue. Yes, I'm talking to a box, but I don't care. At least I know the Treasure is listening. "What's on the video screen today?"

See, when I was examining the console, I found another diary of sorts. It was a video record of some kind. The records of 13 different men, and their adventures. I once watched them for 24 hours straight. Just me, my Treasure, the Doctor, and more caffeine than a teenage girl should be able to intake without her heart exploding.

But now, my heart is breaking a little. "I watched them all? Already?"

There's no sound, but I swear the Treasure moans in disappointment.

"I suppose I could go through and re-watch some of the good ones," I sigh. I take off The Hat and fondle it absent-mindedly. "Or maybe read the Diary aloud...that was fun...I just...I just wanted to do something really awesome today."

Sighing again, my eyes begin to wander this wondrous room that's bigger on the inside. How it's in such an obvious state of disrepair and yet so...amazing. Spectacular.

Beautiful.

I know I've used that one before, but again, this old box is just so beautiful.

My eyes soon fall on a scarf I found in one of the closets, which I had left draped over one of the room's strange pillars. A multi-colored, ridiculously long scarf, that from the videos I know was worn by the man I call Four. His stories were always somehow more interesting than the rest...maybe because there were so many of them...

I set The Hat on the console and take the scarf. I wrap it around my neck, tossing it over my shoulder dramatically.

The Treasure creaks loudly.

"I heard a cry," I whisper in slight surprise. Then I hear something small clatter to the floor behind me. I look to see a small silver rod with a blue bulb at one end, just resting there. Almost like it's waiting for something. Someone...

"I couldn't," I say to myself as an idea begins to form in my head. Or rather, the idea that had been forming for almost a year gains new strength. "I mean, I probably could. The Journal _did_ give a description of how this stuff works with pictures...and I _am_ rather smart...

"What am I saying! I can't just leave! My parents..."

Yeah, I can't leave my unemployed, drug-abusing father who'd rather smack me around then go do something with his life.

I can't abandon my mom who's too busy working her way into a state of denial that she doesn't even notice when I come home late or not at all.

I can't abandon a school that doesn't even acknowledge my existence except to make me feel like an exile...

What was that thing One said...?

"One day, I shall come back," I say softly as I pick up the small little rod. "Yes. I shall come back."

I walk over to the console, and almost like I'm in a trance, I begin to press buttons and flip switches.

"Until then, there must be no regrets, no tears, no anxieties."

I place the silver rod in my breast pocket as I stroll around the console, pressing and flipping as I go.

"Just go forward in all your beliefs..."

I put The Hat back on, my other hand reaching...

"And prove to me I'm not mistaken in mine."

My hand hovers, inches away from pulling a certain lever.

"Tell me, my dear," I ask the Treasure. "Where do you want to go today?"

I pull the lever, and the most beautiful sound fills my ears...

**The Beginning**


End file.
